A Quick Visit
by Chloelilybet
Summary: Eric goes to see Sookie one night and she tells him about a dream she had.


A Quick Visit

Insperation struck me and I couldn't resist it, so I wrote this obviously. This story has not been checked by my Beta so any mistakes are my own, Thanks for reading and feel free to give me creative hints, thanks again.

I do not own either of these characters, they decided on the story I just wrote it down, all rights reserved for Charlaine Harris, as much as I love Alexander Skarsgard, and I do, I will always love Eric more, I believe my Beta would agree

Eric made up his mind a while ago that he needed to see her but when he turned up at her house she would not let him in, she had not resinded his invitation, she claimed it was not a thing she would do to him again because she did not want to lose him again and if she resinded his invitation she may as well close the door on there realtionship and lock it, although she was not sure what she did want she was certain she didn't want that, so he had come and she had sent him away and he had left like a good little lap dog.

So tonight he was trying something new, he was waiting until she was asleep before he went to visit her.

Walking quietly up her driveway even the wind is willing to help him tonight, it does not blow the trees or his golden main, it does not cause a shift of branches which would startle her alone in the middle of no where with no one for company but a cat named Tom and an empty house across a cemetary from her own.

The gravel that he paid for does not move under his feet it does not get the chance as he moves with the speed of a vampire and the finess of more then a thousand years.

Gazing through her window he does not breath so he does not fog up the glass, it is hard for him not to breath at the sight of her, so beautiful, radient even in her sleep. Sookie stures rolling onto her back her hair, almost the exact shade as his, splayes across her pillow framing her beautiful face.

Eric grips the window securely and pushes, it slides up without fighting him and he sighes at his luck, he did not want to break anything to enter her home, not tonight.

Climbing sleekly through the window Eric stops and watches her once again, this angel, this woman who can control him so easily and yet knows nothing of the power she holds over him.

Tom jumps down from the bed and pads over to Eric rubbing his head against the vampires leg and moanes, Eric leanes down and scratches him behind the ear only to keep him quite.

'Eric' Sookie gaspes and he stands up straight worried that he has woken her but she is still asleep, her eyes closed softly, her breathing even.

Looking closely Eric sees her eyes moving under her lids, a dream, about him, how sweet.

Tom eyes Eric obviously annoyed that he stopped stroking, Eric ignores the cat and walkes slowly towards the bed, Tom moanes once more before jumping out of the open window.

'Cold baby' Sookie moanes and Eric is shocked to hear his old nickname from when they had been so close.

She did nPt know that he would give it up, all of it, he had made the promise and at the time he had meant it, he meant it even more now that it was given with full knowledge of what he would be giving up but she would never accept that she did not want him to give it up.

Eric stood and closed the window as quietly as he could before returning to the bed, lying down on his side he ment to stay only a moment but closing his eyes he slipped into down time.

Eric's eyes shot open when he felt a warm hand on his cheek, gazing at her he almost lost himself in the blue of her eyes. She smiled at him and stroked her hand down his cheek again. She was lying on her side, her elbow proped up holding her head in the palm of her hand. The other continued to caress his cheek. The quilt, the ugly one he disliked that had belonged to her grandmother was draped over her body, covering her perfection from breast to ankle, her feet stuck out the end and she wiggled her toes as she gazed at him.

'Hey baby' She smiled tangleing her hair in his long blond locks and then stroking his cheek again.

'I love my dreams' Eric arched an eyebrow at her. He closed his eyes as she lent foward landing a soft kiss on each of his eye lids, 'I love my dreams' she repeated, 'It's like I was watching you, watching me, know what I mean' Eric smirked and nodded

'We were here of course, you snuck in my window but I didn't mind and you lay on my bed without asking and I didn't mind that either, lying on my bed having a very one sided conversation' Sookie laughed and Eric joined in, she loved his laugh, it was like a cold rain on a hot day, together they were ice cream and hot apple pie. He was always the cold to her hot and she loved that about him.

'After this one sided conversation we just lay here for a while' Eric arched an eyebrow at her in disbelief

'I know, knowing you as I do you'd think dream you would try something really wouldn't you' Eric nodded, 'but you didn't it was very disconcerting' Eric laughed again.

'and then I take you completly by surprise by telling you I love you, of course I had to say it first, so I lay here and a stroked your face and ran my hands through your hair and I told you that I had been drawn to you since the first moment we met and that you were always ther for me, saving my life and risking your own in the process, but, I go on to add, that isn't why I love you, it is a factor I would like to say and so is the amazing sex'

Eric smirked confidently at her and she tried to ignore him and continued with her story 'but that is not it, when we slept together and you were not you I loved you so much and you were willing to give me everything because you love me too. And then you open your mouth to speak.' Which he did.

'And I silence you with a kiss' Which she did.

'And then I continue what I was saying about loving a you that was not you, so then you were gone in the blink of an eye and I was sad before I realised I was not morning a lost lover as though he had died or seaced to exist I was morning him like he had left me.

Looking at you now I know that it is you I love becaus he was always you, just without the trouble but that is a part of you I love too. I love him and I love the trouble vampire politics brings into my life, add them together and I get you, a man I was drawn to since the first moment I saw him, a man I would stand with until my death.

A man I would change for and a man who would change for me, the beauty is we are both perfect for each other and there is no need for us to change.

A man I would call lover and husband and maybe evn maker,' Eric's eyes widened in amazement

'though I doubt the last one, I add rapidly, and then I turn to you shower kisses on your face' which she did,

'And I ask you with all the love on my face that I can muster, which is a lot, Eric Northman I love you, do you love me? And you give me a look that tells me you are surprised I don't already know the answer and you reply simply...'

'Yes' He spoke clearly before claiming her as his own, she had given him her heart and soul in that speech and he gave her his heart and soul with a kiss.


End file.
